


My Unforseen End

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, Background mentions of DEATH, Dark, Death, Gen, Goes with the Series, Killer Frost POV, NO Canon Placement, Not Happy, The End, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frost finally finds peace...The final kind...





	

I wait. Biding my time until the perfect opportunity presents itself.

In the meanwhile, I roam the darker streets of Central City, taking out those who get in my way or anyone I want to dismiss from this earth.

Occasionally, I see a stray bolt of lightning, a trail of my enemies to remind me I still have work to do.

A few weeks pass and my strength has grown enough for me to make my second attempt.

I head to the CCPD. I know if the police are in danger, than the _heroes_ will come.

Inside the precinct, I kill a few officers to get them to come faster.

Wally shows first, his young face hollowed in pain and anger as he glares at me.

"Frost," he seethes, fists clenched.

It's so delightful to be recognized.

"Are you ready?" I ask him. Ready to be gone from this world. Ready to know what lies beyond life.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Wally shouts at me, taking a step closer.

"Am I?" I laugh. The poor, poor boy.

The room is already at freezing, the windows and doors sealing with my ice.

Killing Wally will be as easy as killing Cisco.

Maybe easier, since the pitiful fool is still just standing there _staring_ at me.

Wait...Where's the other one?

I turn around and grab hold of the girl speedster's wrist as she reaches for me with the dampeners.

"Nice try," I chide, freezing her arm and making her scream.

In a blast of energy, I'm knocked away and the girl is out of my grasp.

I turn to the two young fools as they gather together.

"Come on _heroes_ ," I prompt with a crook of my finger. "I won't bite. Too unsanitary."

"Caitlin."

My heart seizes at Julian's voice. I turn my eyes away from my victims to the blonde standing just outside the elevator.

 _It can't be_.

Julian stands, unfrozen, face soft with sorrow as he looks at me.

**Julian?**

'No. He's dead. It's a trick.'

**Then why are you so scared?**

Caitlin steps out of the box slowly. I push her down as I take a step back.

 **I** AM IN CONTROL!

"Caitlin, please," Julian pleads with a hand extended towards me. "Fight this. I know you're still in there. Fight her."

"She is NOT!" I scream, throwing icicles at the illusion.

The speedsters save the fake. Anger burns hotly through my frozen veins.

I won't allow them to trap me.

I won't be tricked.

I. AM. KILLER FROST!

I let my powers spread out of every part of me, filling the building with the cold that rules my very soul and trapping those still lingering inside with me.

"Guys, it's not working!" the female says over the wind that begins to pick up.

I _knew_ it. It's a trick. A ploy.

One I will not fall for.

"Caitlin," not Julian tries again, pushing himself in front of the speedsters. "Please, Caitlin, you need to help us! She will never stop! She will keep killing! We can't allow it to go on! Please, Caitlin!"

"I am not CAITLIN!" I scream at him, throwing ice at all of them to pin them against the wall. Three bodies thud loudly against the fancy mural, one by one. They hang there, helpless, just like they should be.

I drop the wind, allow the cold calm of the room to reign as I step over to them.

"I don't know who you are," I say to not Julian. "But you made a mistake coming here. Now you will die as well."

"Caitlin," not Julian pleads, and I know it is _not_ him because it is not as beautiful as _my_ Julian's was. "It's never too late. There is always a chance at redemption. Even if it's the final sort."

"Are you asking her to kill me?" I mock, my lips turning upwards as I reach out to run my icy fingers down his face.

I leave a trail of ice and not Julian grimaces against the pain.

**That's enough.**

Caitlin rises up against me, forcing me back and away.

'Don't try to fight me, Caitlin. I am too powerful.'

**This was _my_ body first.**

'So? It is mine _now!_ '

**Not anymore.**

My powers fail me as Caitlin pushes back. I take several steps away, giving myself room from my enemies in case they should free themselves.

"Yes, Caitlin!" not Julian cheers _her_ on. "You can do it! Fight back!"

"STOP IT!" I scream, raising a hand to end the illusion's life.

My powers don't work.

Caitlin is holding me back.

I pant with the effort of pushing against her will.

 _WHERE_ is she getting this strength? _WHAT_ is giving her hope? _WHY_ is she able to have any control over _ME_?

"Snow."

Of _course_.

That horrid _other_ Wells steps into the light, into my field of vision with some sort of contraption pointed in my direction.

His face is impassive at first, then it melts into a look of pity and...something else I can't identify but it has Caitlin rising up even more in my mind.

"I don't blame you for any of this," Wells says in that annoying soft timber of his voice. "Frost is to blame for it all. None of it is your fault."

**Yes, it is. I should have fought harder.**

"I will _end_ _you_ ," I spit, even though my powers are still beyond me.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin," Wells adds, his face crumbling in front of me. "I wish this had never happened to you."

**Me too.**

"Stop it!" I order, pointing my useless hand at the interloper.

My powers are still trapped. Caitlin rises up enough to speak.

" **Take care of them for me** ," she says.

'What are you talking about?'

" **Goodbye**."

Caitlin turns us and runs for the window.

I try to fight back. Try to stop our steps from continuing towards an end I did not see coming.

'Caitlin! Catlin NO!'

**I won't let you hurt anyone else. You've done too much already.**

'NO!'

**Time to taste death for yourself, Killer Frost.**

Caitlin throws us out the window.

I scream all the way down to our death.

　

* * * * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
